Talk:Sōkyoku
Sorry guys but i dont know anything about the soukyoku, but i figured that other users might know stuff, so i just decided to create it. Sokyoku Shards Well I've been looking over the bit about the Sokyoku along with the second Bleach game Bleach: Shattered Blade and was wondering why we don't have a page specific to the Sokyoku shards. Is that because its from a game and considered non canon material? Or just because you've only included a small amount of information pertaining to the relatively important subject of the Sokyoku Shards? Wouldn't it be wiser to have a page all on its own so that way individuals don't have to search through other subjects just to gather a small amount of information that could be expanded upon pretty well? That symbol that's supposed to represent the actual Japanese name... Why does it only have the symbol for 'twin' in there? Reikson 02:44, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Wrong name While playing official japanese version of Bleach :Soul Carnival 2, the Sokyoku is ALWAYs referred to in kanji as the "双極", while the name on the page right now is only "双". - KingBlackChicken That's weird. In the manga raws (in Japanese), Soukyoku is written 双殛 "twinned punishment." It's strange for even the Japanese version of the game to mistakenly write it 双極, which is part of the word soukyokushi "dipole." But thanks a lot for bringing this up :) . I'd noticed the mistake of only using 双, but had been too lazy (XD) to hunt down the correct data. Again, thanks. Adam Restling 13:30, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, YOU are correct, my word "極" was actually a Chinese word that meant "extreme". I hand't taken a close look at the actualy word but I scanned across it everytime without truly looking. The two words are quite similar so I didn't notice. sorry about it. -KingBlackChicken Phoenix-like? Chokoreto (talk) 03:10, August 11, 2010 (UTC)Hi, my first post. I'm a newbie, only seen 230 episodes or so. I just wanted to point out that the Phoenix was a bird of flesh that every few thousand years built a pyre of fragrant woods to burn itself to ashes. It then arose again from those ashes. It was crimson or purply-red but not actually fiery. The King Kikou is clearly a fire elemental like the Russian Firebird. Is it coincidence that the Golden Pavilion (Kinkaku) Temple has a "phoenix" roof ornament? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kinkaku-ji From http://tangorin.com/words/phoenix%20bird?show=more#more , but I'll be looking this up in some real world books, probably. ;hōō 【鳳凰】 :*''–common noun'' :*mythical Firebird Goddess (sometimes erroneously associated with 'phoenix'); female Hinotori Chokoreto Chokoreto (talk) 03:10, August 11, 2010 (UTC) The phoenix would burst into flames and restore itself from its ashes. It is common associtation to link a fiery bird to the phoenix. I have studied many mythologies myself so it is not at all a leap to say the Sokyoku is phoenix like--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 03:13, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Anime Hand Seals What, even adding that they use hand signs (without any mention of Naruto) is forbidden?Karunyan (talk) 04:18, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :Even without mentioning Naruto, your addition needs to include two things: 1. a reference to the anime episode it is shown in, and 2. no mention of "in the anime" or whatnot.--Xilinoc (talk) 04:23, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :Also, we do not compare anime to anime or manga to manga unless the creator decides to point out the similarities. ::Also manga over anime any day if anything it is a trivial point!!